Mi versión de los hechos
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Mi nombre es Apple White, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ever After, tan pequeño que casi nadie lo conoce. Y todo lo que puedo decir es que a partir de ese martes todo cambio. Esta es mi versión de los hechos...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Versión De Los Hechos**

Disclaimer: Ever After High no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Digo, se merecen su crédito por los tres segundos de animación a la semana que hacen, aunque con un par de margaritas te puedo asegurar que la luna es de queso, así que no me hagan caso. Universo alterno al original propuesto por este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Resumen: Universo Alternativo. Mi nombre es Apple White, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ever After, tan pequeño que casi nadie lo conoce. Y todo lo que puedo decir es que a partir de ese martes todo cambio. Esta es mi versión de los hechos...

Categorías: Suspenso/Crimen

Rated: T

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje… y no voy a decir nada más.

Dedicado a: Edna Martínez. Mi más grande fan. ¡Que viva la amistad! ¿A poco no es mágica? (Y si, veo My Little Pony *like*)

Palabras del capítulo: 1, 084

* * *

Capítulo 1

Tengo una vida bastante tranquila. A veces roza lo aburrida. Pero así es Ever After, el pueblo donde nunca sucede nada. Es como un cuento de hadas. Mi padre es el alcalde de la ciudad ¿saben? Bueno, en realidad no es mi padre lo que se dice _padre biológico_. Él y mi mamá se casaron hace unos cinco años. Pero yo lo quiero como si fuera mi padre. Siempre lo tiene todo controlado, todo se hace como él lo dice. Mi madre es más obsesiva que él. Pero no la puedo culpar. Todos los días tiene que salir de su casa y ver en el frente a mi hermanastra, hija de un matrimonio anterior.

Ojala hubiese podido controlar eso.

Ella se llama Raven ¿la conocen? Es una gran chica, no es su culpa la familia que tiene. Mi padre y su madre se separaron cuando la señora Queen fue acusada de asesinar a Faybelle Thorn. En ese momento yo no vivía en Ever After, pero dicen que Thorn era hija de una contadora sin escrúpulos que en algún momento le saco dinero a toda la gente de la ciudad. Un día la usurera Faybelle fue encontrada muerta en la acera del estacionamiento del supermercado. Se encontró la sangre de la madre de Raven. Todos lo dieron por sentado cuando se dio a conocer que la señora Queen era esquizofrénica aun cuando estaba bajo tratamiento.

Yo conocía mejor su historia de amor que la de mi nacimiento. Dos jóvenes que se habían enamorado durante la preparatoria. Del como papá se fue a la universidad y que al regresar supo que tenía una hija. Del como se hizo cargo de esa improvisada familia. Eso hasta que la desgracia los azoto. Para mí era una historia triste. Pero yo nunca vi a Raven como algo más que un impedimento para que el matrimonio de mis padres fuera perfecto.

En fin, dejemos eso de lado. Esta es mi versión de los hechos. El martes quince de abril empezó muy normal para mí. Salí de casa temprano. Fui a la escuela. Nada fuera de lo común.

Lo raro empezó por la tarde. Mi novio iba a salir de la ciudad, tenía una entrevista en la universidad. Yo sabía que lo iban a aceptar. Digo, Alistair Wonderland es inteligente hasta la medula, es apuesto con ese peinado rubio de cantante pop, es encantador como una buena novela de aventura, es caballeroso como el príncipe azul de un cuento de hadas, y no tiene que ser modelo de ropa interior para demostrar que tiene buen cuerpo.

¿Quién no podría quererlo?

Nos encontramos enfrente de la iglesia. Eran las cuatro de la tarde en punto. El cielo estaba nublado, como si presintiera que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. No había muchas personas esa tarde. Mi celular sonó anunciando que ya era tarde. Aun esperábamos a Bunny. Ella es pequeña y tiene el cabello de un tono casi blanco. Es muy tierna.

—No va a llegar ahora. Sabes que Bunny no tiene sentido de la orientación — le dije. Trate de darle un beso, pero Alistair estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar algo.

—Esperaremos un rato más—dijo Alistair.

Iba a llevar a Bunny a la casa de su mamá en la ciudad de Wonder, no está muy lejos de la nuestra y le quedaba de paso. Bunny Blanc es mi prima, supongo que se puede notar por lo parecido de nuestros apellidos, ella es una Blanc y yo soy una White. Bunny es mi prima favorita, y vino a pasar unos días conmigo. A pesar de que tiene mi edad, Bunny trabaja en un café cerca de su casa y no estudia. Desde que los presente, Alistair y Bunny han sido grandes amigos. Y cuando la oportunidad se presentó, mi novio no pudo sino ofrecerse a llevarla. Aun así, Alistair estaba increíblemente nervioso, revisaba sus cosas todo el tiempo como esperando que algo se le olvidara. Yo trate de alejarme y no incomodarlo.

En frente de la donde nosotros estábamos se encuentra el salón de Ballet "El cisne negro". La madre de una compañera de la escuela, Duchess Swan, es la dueña. Duchess es una gran bailarina aunque un poco egocéntrica. Vi una capucha roja entrar a la tienda. No le tome importancia. Duchess tenía muchos enemigos aunque, en realidad, cuando la conoces puede ser realmente buena. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que Sparrow Hood se enamoró de la chica.

Media hora después, Bunny llegaba corriendo por el lateral izquierdo de la iglesia. Cargaba un par de maletas azules, mientras corría hacia nosotros despavorida. Alistair se alegró de verla, supongo que en ese momento debí de haber pensado un poco mejor en lo que implicaba. En retrospectiva me siento un poco tonta. Mi novio se levantó del asiento y no dudo en abrazarla cuando la tuvo a escaso metro.

—Al fin llegas — comento Alistair al dejarla en el suelo.

—A penas estamos a tiempo para irnos — dijo Bunny.

Bunny le sonrió antes de voltear a verme. Me sonrió con aquella sonrisa nerviosa que siempre se carga. Traía un precioso vestido de tirantes blanco. Mi prima se montó al coche rápidamente. Siempre me ha parecido raro eso de ella, como si estuviera apurada todo el tiempo. Me acerque al auto, del lado del acompañante y asome mi cabeza rápidamente. Bunny dio un brinco, tiene los nervios muy sensibles.

—Hola prima—salude.

— ¡Dios Apple!—susurro tocándose el pecho—me espantaste.

Yo reí.

—Te voy a extrañar Bunny — le comente al darme cuenta que no la podría ir a visitar hasta la próxima navidad.

—No tanto como yo—sonrió. Se acomodó el cinturón y esa fue mi señal para dejarla en paz.

Alistair se acercó a mí por detrás y me tomo por la cintura. Voltee a verlo con una sonrisa, dispuesta a pintarle los labios con los míos y su tono escarlata. Alistair y yo llevabamos unos dos años de relación a ese momento. Él era el chico de mis sueños, aunque en realidad desde que llegue a Ever After nunca me había permitido conocer a otro chico. Sin importar lo que Blondie Lockes, la fotógrafa de la escuela, dijera sobre lo bien que nos vemos yo y el capitán del equipo de futbol. No me agradan los clichés y ese es el más grande.

Alistair se separó de mí con una sonrisa melancólica. Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo. Sin embargo, si Alistair pasaba su entrevista lo tendría que soltar por un tiempo. Puse mi mejor sonrisa de Poker mientras mi acompañante se subía a su automóvil y tomaba rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Me quede ahí sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando, después de estar casi media hora sentada en una banca frente a la iglesia, decidí que debía de ir a casa. No tenía ánimos para nada.

Pero al destino le gusta llevarme la contraria.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Este es un cuento original adaptado a los personajes de Ever After High. Todos los capítulos van a ser así de cortos, para que sean rápidos de leer. Dejen Reviews. Y recuerden que apenas viene lo bueno.**

 **Pienso hacer un video sobre esta historia, pero necesito su ayuda... ¿que actores le quedan a estos personajes: Rosabella Beauty, Faybelle Thorn, Alistair Wonderland, Poppy O'Hair, Holly O'Hair, Duchess Swan, Sparrow Hood?**

 **Próximo** **capitulo: Lunes 20 de Julio, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Versión De Los Hechos**

Disclaimer: Ever After High no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Digo, se merecen su crédito por los tres segundos de animación a la semana que hacen. Aunque con un par de margaritas te puedo asegurar que la luna es de queso. Así que no me hagan caso. Universo alterno al original propuesto por este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Resumen: Universo Alternativo. Mi nombre es Apple White, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ever After, tan pequeño que casi nadie lo conoce. Y todo lo que puedo decir es que a partir de ese martes todo cambio. Esta es mi versión de los hechos...

Categorías: Suspenso/Crimen

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje… y no voy a decir nada más.

Rated: T

Dedicado a: Edna Martínez. Mi más grande fan. ¡Que viva la amistad! ¿A poco no es mágica? (Y si, veo My Little Pony *like*)

Palabras del capítulo: 1, 084

* * *

Capítulo 2

A penas me levante algo llamo mi atención. De la casa de Ballet salía un par de personas. Primero salió una figura roja encorvada que parecía enojada. Justo después apareció la pelirroja figura de Sparrow Hood quién empujaba a su hermana hacia afuera del establecimiento. Sparrow siempre ha sido una persona escandalosa, nadie que toque en una banda no puede serlo, pero justo ahora rebasaba sus propios límites.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Para qué viniste? — Le escuche gritar a su hermana—. ¡Responde Cerise!

La chica en cuestión se quitó la capucha de su chamarra roja. Parecía enojada. A pesar de que estaba a varios metros de distancia su rostro parecio enviar una ráfaga de energía que me devolvió a mi lugar en la banca frente a la iglesia. Enfrento a su hermano con la mirada mientras sus dientes parecían chocar unos con otros. Al menos desde mi perspectiva.

La verdad es que no la reconocí hasta que hice la conexión. Cerise nunca ha sido muy femenina, pero eso no importa mucho cuando tienes un hermano que te protege todo el tiempo por más que siempre este enojado contigo. Una vez trate de darle un cambio de look a la chica Hood pero ella se negó. Tal vez tiene que ver con que es gran amiga de mi hermanastra.

—Necesitaba una explicación — dijo ella en un grito.

Yo presentía que en cualquier momento algo se iba a poner violento. Para mi desgracia suelo tener razón en ese tipo de presentimientos. Por suerte soy una grandiosa mediadora.

—Regrésate a la casa—ordeno Sparrow.

—No—le reto Cerise. Mientras tanto yo comenzaba a calcular cuánto tardaría en interponerme. Ambos hermanos eran conocidos por ser muy violentos —. No, hasta que esa zorra me dé una explicación.

—No la llames así

—No me llames así

Las voces de Sparrow y Duchess sonaron al mismo tiempo. No me di cuenta en que momento Duchess había salido de la casa de ballet. Estaba vestida de un bonito vestido blanco y negro de ballet, como casi toda su ropa. Se veía bastante enojada. Y justo detrás de ella la persona que yo menos esperaba. Mejor dicho, las personas que yo menos esperaba; las hermanas Beauty. Briar Beauty, mi mejor amiga justo detrás de Duchess y Rosabella Beauty solo por un par de pasos alejada de la discusión.

Briar y Rosabella son polos opuestos. Briar es fiestera y le encanta desafiar las señales de peligro. No suele pensar en las consecuencias y es una gran organizadora de fiestas. De hecho, ella organiza todas las fiestas que hay por aquí. Rosabella prefiere pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca. Es el tipo de chica que se queda a cuidar los bolsos durante la fiesta. Aunque Rosabella es muy servicial. Trabaja medio tiempo como asistente de enfermera en el hospital y piensa estudiar medicina.

—No estoy de humor para esto Duch — dijo Sparrow sin voltear.

—No me digas que estás enojado — comento Duchess con tono altanero.

—Claro que estoy enojado —contesto Sparrow volteando hacia la chica. Yo ya me estaba levantando dispuesta a interrumpir, obviamente no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

—Es una estúpida foto — grito Duchess.

—En la que te besas con Hopper—Sparrow lo grito que seguramente se podía oír a una milla de distancia.

Ahora entiendo el problema.

—Es una foto de hace cinco años—trato de calmarlo Duchess—. Tenía trece, fue en la fiesta de fin de curso de la anoréxica irresponsable de Briar ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que seguramente también te revolcaste con él.

Duchess no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de dar una cachetada al chico. Mala jugada Sparrow. Pésima de hecho. Antes de Sparrow, Duchess era una fierecilla – justo como Cerise ahora – que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Pero corrían rumores de que tenía sexo por dinero. Nunca nadie lo confirmo, y nunca nadie le pregunto a Sparrow si la chica era virgen. Aunque después de lo que acababa de decir, parece que no lo era.

Nunca me he llevado mucho con Duchess. Pero se nota a leguas que en verdad ama a Sparrow. Cualquiera se hubiera puesto así después de lo que su novio dijo. El chico pelirrojo se sobo el cachete. Eso va a dejar marca.

—Vete de aquí — chillo la chica de vestido de ballet. Contrario a lo que yo hubiera hecho, ella no se veía a punto de llorar, solo se veía muy molesta — ¡Ahora! Por favor.

Sparrow torció el gesto.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Dijo — no tengo tiempo para esto.

Sparrow regreso la vista a su hermana. La tomo de la manga y la jalo murmurando algo sobre su amigo entrometido. No me imagino que amigo le dijo eso a Cerise, y tampoco me imagino porque lo haría. Briar intervino en ese momento. Tomo de la mano a Duchess y le volteo rápidamente.

— ¿Te besaste con Hopper?—pregunto incrédula.

—Tu no hables — gritó Duches con fastidio. Imagino que tener esta conversación en este lugar no es bonito — fue hace cinco años. No es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es porque es su novio — intervino Rosabella.

En ese momento me acerque. Siempre que Rosabella habla la insultan. Y siempre es Briar la que termina por defenderla. No quería que Briar le pegara a Duchess, estudio Hapkido por seis años. Sabe pegar. Y es mi mejor amiga.

—Cállate cuatro ojos

— ¿A quién le llamas cuatro ojos? — amenazo Briar.

Rosabella se acomodó las gafas y se escondió detrás de su hermana. Por primera vez desde que las conozco pude notar a la perfección esos tres meses de diferencia que se llevan. El matrimonio Beauty nunca pudo tener hijos, así que decidieron adoptar. Según me contaron, a Briar la adoptaron desde que era muy pequeña, Rosabella llego cuando ya tenía cuatro años. A pesar de eso, apenas se llevaban tres meses de diferencia, siendo Briar la más grande.

Mi mejor amiga estaba en posición para atacar. Pero la detuve a tiempo.

—No es buena idea — le dije.

Claramente se sorprendió de verme por ahí. Aunque en realidad debería de estar agradecida.

—Hazle caso a la rubia — comento Duchess—. Vayansé antes de que terminen con justo como Faybelle —. Justo entonces se volteo y entró a la casa de ballet.

Briar tenía la intención de entrar detrás de Duchess y probablemente golpearla. En ciertas circunstancias dejaría que ella se hiciera cargo de sus asuntos. Pero esta no era una de esas situaciones. Pelear con Duchess, ya fuese con palabras o físicamente, era una batalla perdida. No importaba que tan buena sea en Hapkido, Duchess es muy ágil y rápida. Incluso si llegaba a ganarle, Duchess buscaría la manera de convertir su vida en un infierno. Briar no se merecía que le cayera la venganza Swan encima.

—Déjala ser — le aconseje — vamos al cuartel.

Briar sonrió y volvió a su usual postura relajada. Hay unos hermanos en la ciudad, los hermanos Crubs, que abrieron un centro de actividades. Se llama el cuartel y en verdad que es bastante grande. A Briar le encanta la sección de deportes, y solemos ir ahí muchas veces. Briar me tomo del brazo y nos encaminamos hacia el este donde está el centro de actividades "El Cuartel". Rosabella nos siguió detrás, como siempre.

Apenas llegamos al lugar, llamamos la atención. No es por alardear pero siempre he tenido ese efecto a cada lugar donde llego. Mientras nosotras nos sentábamos en una mesa para tomar algo y dejar que Briar se relajara, Kitty Chesire, la bromista de la escuela, se reía desde una esquina. Podría apostar que era la que estaba detrás de todo este lio. Kitty se acercó a nosotras seguida de su sequito.

— ¿Mala tarde? —pregunto al pasar a nuestro lado directo hacia la máquina expendedora. Yo solo sonreí. He aprendido que una buena sonrisa es la mejor arma contra los bravucones.

—No te metas Kitty — contesto Briar enojada, nunca la había visto así.

—Seguramente tu estas detrás de todo esto — no soy una persona impulsiva, pero verla reírse tan descaradamente me hizo acusarla.

Kitty rio.

—Les aseguro — dijo al acercarse a nosotras — que de estar detrás de lo que sea que les paso, no estarían vivas.

Kitty se alejó después de hacer su típica amenaza. En realidad, Kitty siempre toma la responsabilidad por cualquier broma, pequeña o grande. La conocen como la bromista de la escuela, aunque yo no estoy del todo segura que ella haya sido la autora de dichas bromas. Pero esa es la versión oficial.

Pase toda esa tarde con Briar. Subimos la pared de escalada, jugamos tenis, incluso tratamos de entrar a la sala de tiro pero fue imposible. Hacia las siete de la tarde decidí volver a casa. Ese día salí sin mi automóvil. Ever After es una ciudad muy segura o era una ciudad muy segura. Camine hasta la estación de autobuses más cercana y tome uno hacia mi casa.

Recuerdo muy bien ese momento. Estaba por entrar a mi casa, la verdad ya era muy tarde para cenar pero esperaba que mamá me hubiese guardado algo. Voltee cuando escuche la campana de una bicicleta, Raven llegaba a casa. Estaba mojada y llena de lodo con los ojos llorosos. Llego a la entrada de su casa y dejo la bicicleta en el suelo. Entro corriendo asustada. Recuerdo haber visto una mochila azul colgada a su espalda.

Entre a mi casa, cene espagueti que mama me guardo y me dormí sin saber lo que comenzaría a la mañana siguiente.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Este es un cuento original adaptado a los personajes de Ever After High. Todos los capítulos van a ser así de cortos, para que sean rápidos de leer. Dejen Reviews. Y recuerden que apenas viene lo bueno.**

 **Una aclaración, en esta parte del cuento trate de cambiar lo más posible con respecto al original. Pero fue realmente difícil. En especial con el personaje de Sparrow que había sido planeado de una manera muy distinta a la que aparece en el show, pero cambiarlo habría cambiado el resto de la historia.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Jueves 23 de Julio, 2015.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Versión De Los Hechos**

Disclaimer: Ever After High no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Digo, se merecen su crédito por los tres segundos de animación a la semana que hacen, aunque con un par de margaritas te puedo asegurar que la luna es de queso (así que no me hagan caso). Universo alterno al original propuesto por este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Resumen: Universo Alternativo. Mi nombre es Apple White, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ever After, tan pequeño que casi nadie lo conoce. Y todo lo que puedo decir es que a partir de ese martes todo cambio. Esta es mi versión de los hechos...

Categorías: Suspenso/Crimen

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje… y no voy a decir nada más.

Rated: T

Dedicado a: Edna Martínez. Mi más grande fan. ¡Que viva la amistad! ¿A poco no es mágica? (Y si, veo My Little Pony *like*)

Palabras del capítulo: 1, 333.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Cuando desperté papa leía el periódico muy preocupado. Mamá cocinaba un par de huevos estrellados en silencio. Solo había dos ocasiones en las que estaban así. La primera era cuando se peleaban la noche anterior, pero ellos pelean tan fuerte que incluso nuestros vecinos se daban cuenta. Así que no era eso. La segunda era cuando Raven venía a pedirle algo a papa, usualmente eso no sucedía. Pero cuando pasaba, el ambiente se ponía muy tenso. Pero tampoco era eso. No había tensión ese día en la casa.

Papa acabo su café y dejo la tasa en el fregadero. Le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a mama y me dio un beso a mí en la frente. Salió de la casa sin decir una sola palabra. Tenía curiosidad. Me acerque a donde papá dejo el periódico y le leí. No podía creer lo que decía.

 _Chica desaparecida: C.A Cupid._

 _Esta mañana se ha dado aviso a todos los centros cercanos sobre la desaparición de la joven Clarissa Amelia Cupid. La muchacha es hija única del matrimonio entre el exitoso abogado Eros C. y la antigua modelo Afrodita C. Después de la desaparición de la joven, vista por última vez ayer en frente de la iglesia de Ever After, la familia anuncio una jugosa recompensa por cualquier información sobre el paradero de su única hija. La joven es una prodigiosa estudiante de la escuela local._

Me parecía tan raro todo esto. Cupid era la clase de chica que todo el mundo quería. Cuando llegue a la ciudad no conocía a nadie y Cupid fue especialmente buena conmigo. Es como un ángel caído del cielo y tiene un novio divino. Su nombre es Dexter y la cuida como si la chica fuese de porcelana. Cupid siempre me ha parecido alguien sin nada que perder. No tiene enemigos en ningún lugar. No tiene una familia disfuncional. Tiene muchos amigos.

¿Por qué demonios estaba desaparecida?

A partir de ese momento me puse en automático. Termine mi desayuno y me despedí de mama antes de salir y tomar mi automóvil. En frente de la casa, Raven se subía a su bicicleta para ir a la escuela. Papa le ofreció un automóvil hace algunos años, pero Raven es muy orgullosa y las pocas veces que le ha pedido algo a mi padre ha sido de mala gana. Es como si no quisiera aceptar que él es su progenitor. Encendí mi automóvil y me dirigí a la escuela.

Mientras manejaba, trate de recordar una de mis primeras pláticas con Cupid. Las dos estábamos sentadas durante el almuerzo en una de las bancas del patio, desayunando. Me dijo que había algunas personas que quería presentarme. Estaba muy ansiosa. No solo porque era nueva en la ciudad, sino porque al fin tendría amigos. La primera en llegar fue una jovencita de cabello negro en un vestido rojo. Puso su charola en la mesa; un jugo, papas fritas y un sándwich de atún. Traía maquillaje cargado y saludo sin mucho entusiasmo. Se me quedo viendo antes de preguntar.

— ¿Quién eres? — Su voz era un tanto chillona, pero no molestaba.

—Ella es Apple White, se acaba de mudar — intervino Cupid—. Apple, te presentó a Lizzie Hearts.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Aléjate de Daring y no tendremos problemas— sentencio antes de llevarse una papita a la boca.

Justo detrás de ella apareció un chico del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Rubio e increíblemente guapo. Traía en su charola una ensalada y una botella de agua. Que interesante cambio. El chico se sentó al lado de Lizzie y le dio un beso en los labios. Después se volteo a verme y me sonrió con sus dientes de comercial.

—Hola, soy Daring Charming — me extendió la mano y yo la tome gustosa.

—Apple White, un gusto — salude de vuelta.

—Le estoy mostrando la escuela y a algunas personas para que haga amigos — intervino Cupid.

—Y le explicaste lo de Raven — comento Daring con el ceño fruncido.

Cupid chilló enojada con los labios apretados.

—No empieces con eso — dijo con voz tétrica—. No le he dicho

—Deberías — dijo Daring — Ella es peligrosa.

—No lo es — reclamo Cupid.

— ¿Hablan de Raven Queen? — interrumpí su discusión.

— ¿La conoces? — pregunto preocupado Daring.

—Es mi vecina — conteste.

—Ugh — dijo Lizzie de repente — múdate.

—Raven y su familia son peligrosos — la secundo Daring — aléjate de ellos.

Cupid bufo en ese momento y todos dejaron el tema. Después me enterraría que Cupid y su novio eran los mejores amigos de Raven antes de que su madre fuera acusada. Raven había luchado por demostrar que su madre podría ser esquizofrénica, pero que no era una asesina. Nadie le creyó. Después de eso, Raven dejo de pasar tiempo con personas de su edad y se dedicó a ir todos los días al psiquiátrico donde habían recluido a su madre. Me parece una historia muy triste.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el día de hoy frente a mi salón de clases. Briar, Daring, Lizzie acompañaban a Dexter. Supongo que perder a tu novia de un día para otro es algo que te deja muy triste y tirado en el piso. Dexter estaba siendo muy maduro en ese aspecto. No así la fotógrafa de la escuela que en orden de subir de puesto quería una entrevista con Dexter.

Me acerque a los chicos dispuesta a ayudarles a alejar al buitre de Blondie. La chica me cae bien, siempre que no es un pajarraco buscando una premisa y que la dejen hacer otras cosas para la escuela, aparte de tomar fotos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunte poniendo mi más dulce sonrisa pero con voz autoritaria.

—Nada Apple — me contesto mi mejor amiga —. Blondie se está metiendo en donde no le importa.

—Solo quiero saber si Dexter sabe algo sobre Cupid — se excusó Blondie cruzando los brazos.

—Ya les dije que no la vi ayer — grito enojado Dexter —. Déjenme en paz.

Dexter se levantó del lugar en el que estaba y se fue hacia la ventana. Briar y Daring miraban con enojo a Blondie. Lizzie estaba a un lado en una posición preocupada. No se le que pasaba, pero era muy extraño que no estuviera tomando de la mano todo el tiempo a Daring. Igual, Daring estaba enojado y sospechaba que no era solo por la intromisión de Blondie. Sin embargo, ese día no tendría tiempo de averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento Blondie? — le pregunte a la chica que se veía francamente enojada.

—Si

Blondie y yo nos alejamos de mis amigos.

—No creo que estés tratando esto de la mejor manera— le comente a Blondie.

—No lo entiendes — dijo con un tono que me erizo los cabellos — no se puede reportar a un adolescente hasta después de setenta y dos horas.

— ¿eso qué significa? —en verdad estaba muy curiosa y Blondie se veía muy decidida.

—Significa que Cupid es un caso extraño — dijo — y los casos extraños deben ser investigados.

Estuve a punto de replicar cuando la profesora Baba Yaga entro en el salón. Mientras la maestra de química pasaba lista, un par de hombres se paró en la puerta. El primero era el director y el segundo era un policía. El director entro al salón sin saludar y le entrego una nota a la profesora. La mujer lo leyó sin ningún ápice de sentimiento. Nos observó a todos inexpresiva. El director inclino la cabeza y salió del salón sin decir nada.

—Señorita Raven — dijo llamando la atención de la susodicha en la primera fila—. Un policía la busca.

El hombre entro al salón mientras que Raven se levantaba de su asiento con una sonrisa lasciva. Aquel policía tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, como si acabara de resolverlo todo. Tomo a Raven del brazo de una forma nada amable. Ella solo sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Sabe que no soy la única con una familia turbia? — en ese momento la sacaron del salón.

Y el cuchicheo inicio.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Nota del autor:

 **Este es un cuento original adaptado a los personajes de Ever After High. Todos los capítulos van a ser así de cortos, para que sean rápidos de leer. Dejen Reviews. Y recuerden que apenas viene lo bueno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi Versión De Los Hechos**

Disclaimer: Ever After High no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Mattel y a su respectivo director creativo. Digo, se merecen su crédito por los tres segundos de animación a la semana que hacen. Aunque con un par de margaritas te puedo asegurar que la luna es de queso. Así que no me hagan caso. Universo alterno al original propuesto por este cartoon.

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLynn, es decir Angie-chan

Resumen: Universo Alternativo. Mi nombre es Apple White, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ever After, tan pequeño que casi nadie lo conoce. Y todo lo que puedo decir es que a partir de ese martes todo cambio. Esta es mi versión de los hechos...

Categorías: Suspenso/Crimen

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje… y no voy a decir nada más.

Rated: T

Dedicado a: Edna Martínez. Mi más grande fan. ¡Que viva la amistad! ¿A poco no es mágica? (Y si, veo My Little Pony *like*)

Palabras del capítulo: 1, 105

* * *

Capítulo 4 

Todos nos quedamos callados cuando de repente apareció el comité escolar en nuestra puerta. Madeline Hatter, con un vestido pomposo de color cremoso apareció en la puerta de primera. Sus padres son escritores de ciencia ficción y manejan la biblioteca de la ciudad. Detrás de ella apareció la honesta de la escuela, Cedar Wood, que sonrió al ver el salón. Esa sonrisa me pareció un poco sospechosa.

—Debido a los recientes sucesos de nuestra comunidad — hablo Madeline sonriendo al frente del salón — el director nos dejó pedirles su ayuda en el siguiente proyecto. El consejo decidió que podríamos ayudar a la búsqueda de Cupid si hacíamos algunos carteles. Por tal razón venimos pidiendo la ayuda de todo aquel que desee darla.

Madeline es una persona muy curiosa, en el buen sentido. Pero tiene un gigantesco corazón. Eso sin duda.

El salón entero se apuntó. Obviamente muchos no lo hacían para ayudar a la familia Cupid, más que nada era porque querían perder clases. Por ejemplo, Kitty Chesire no ayudaría a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero en esta ocasión fue de los primeros en salir.

Fuera del salón, Cerise entregaba algunos papeles cabizbaja. Sinceramente si su hermano la viera no dudaría en regañarla. Tiene suerte que este último no vaya a la escuela. Al lado de Cerise, su mejor amigo Hunter Huntsman repartía plumones para todos. Más adelante esta Ashlyn Ella, para perfecta pelirroja novia de Hunter, explicaba lo que debían decir los carteles. No bromeo con lo de perfecta, lo es a los ojos de todo el mundo.

No sé si tengo mala suerte para esto de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, o es una simple coincidencia. Justo al lado de donde me encontraba con Briar dibujando un cartel, se llevaba a cabo la continuación del asunto de ayer con Duchess. Solo que esta vez estaba hablando con quien menos me esperaba: Hunter.

—No creas que me hace mucho gusto conocer tu secretito — dijo Duchess enojada.

—Nadie que te oiga va a creer eso — dijo Hunter tratando de no dejarse amedrentar —. Tu vida son los secretos.

—Te equivocas cariño — dijo tocándole el cachete —. Pero ojala esto te sirva de escarmiento: no te metas en mis asuntos.

— ¿Le vas a decir a alguien? — Hunter parecía preocupado.

—No, ya tienes muchos problemas tu solo — Duchess dejo una bolsa negra en la mano de Hunter antes de dar la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante —. Por cierto; dos rayitas significan positivo.

Hunter trago duro.

Tanto Briar como yo habíamos oído esa conversación. No era cierto. Al menos no lo quería creer. En verdad, Ashlynn Ella, la perfecta hija de comerciantes estaba embarazada. No era algo en lo que nos deberíamos de meter. Pero era algo muy grande para dejarlo en paz. Ambas nos calmamos y hablamos de ello en voz baja, tratando de que aquello no saliera de nosotras dos.

Aun con la noticia rondando mi cabeza, fui al salir de la escuela a la estética O'Hair a pegar un cartel. Briar y yo habíamos hecho dos carteles y nos habían tocado estos lugares para irlos a pegar. La estética O'Hair es de mis favoritas, y una de las pocas que hay en Ever After. La estilista se llama Poppy y créanme cuando les digo que es un amor. La chica no estudia, se dedica de lleno a la peluquería y le va muy bien. Tiene una hermana gemela muy bonita.

—Poppy— le llame al entrar.

—Hola Apple, ¿Cómo has estado? — contesto.

—Bien — le dije. Saque mi cartel de mi bolsa y se lo mostré — te importaría si pego este cartel en tu ventana.

—No hay problema — dijo mientras regresaba a leer su revista.

Su hermana bajo las escaleras corriendo. Y comenzó a buscar algo en el mostrador. Se veía muy ansiosa mientras sacaba un montón de estuches de maquillaje. Las campanas que anuncian la llegaba de un cliente llamo la atención de las dos. Aunque en realidad no era un cliente. Eran Daring y su hermana pequeña Darling.

—Al fin llegan — menciono Poppy, haciendo saltar a su hermana Holly quien salió desde debajo del mostrador con un estuche de maquillaje pequeño de color azul.

—Hola — saludo con nerviosismo Holly mientras revolvía su largo cabello de color caramelo.

—Hola — saludo de vuelta Darling Charming.

Son tan lindas.

—No le vas a dar esto — dijo Poppy tomando el estuche azul y cambiándolo por una pequeña caja rosa —. ¡Anda! ¡Ve!

Holly se acercó a Darling y le entrego la pequeña caja. La chica Charming se conmovió al ver un pequeño broche en forma de corazón que iría perfecto con su cabello rubio. Se lo puso con una sonrisa. Ambas se sonrieron. Darling le extendió la mano a Holly quien la tomo rápidamente y se dirigieron así hacia la salida.

—Te veo al rato Daring — se despidió la chica de su hermano antes de que ambas salieran corriendo hacia la derecha. Seguro que al cine.

Daring se quedó viendo la puerta un buen rato.

—No seguirás molesto porque nuestras hermanas sean novias ¿o sí? — pregunto Poppy.

—No — contesto rápidamente Daring — lo que me molesta es que, hombre o mujer, Darling está en una cita y mi madre quiere que la vigile.

Reí. Darling Charming y Holly O'Hair sorprendieron a su familia cuando les revelaron que eran novias. La verdad es que se ven divinas juntas. Aun así, los padres de Darling trataron el tema como si Holly fuese cualquier chico. Daring tiene que supervisarla siempre.

—Yo te acompaño — le dije.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de mi presencia y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando le di una opción. Mientras que Daring platicaba por teléfono con su madre para avisarle que Darling iría al cine y que él la seguiría, yo salí para revisar que el letrero sobre la desaparición de Cupid se viera bien y fuera visible. Hacia eso hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

La estética O´Hair se encuentra justo frente al parque. Del otro lado se encuentra la comisaria de la ciudad. En ese instante, salía de la misma Raven. Se veía francamente enojada y peleaba con papa. No sé qué es lo que le pasa. Pelea con todo el mundo. Papa la dejo ahí y se fue por otro lado de la ciudad. Raven espero un momento. De repente, la chica gótica sonrió. Una figura salió del parque y la abrazo apenas se acercó a ella. Es imposible saber por la distancia a la que estaba y porque aquel chico estaba de espaldas, pero podía jurar que la estaba besando. Cuando se separaron yo casi no podía creer lo que veía.

¿Ese es…? No puede ser.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Nota del autor:

Una pequeña historia. Hace unos cuatro años escribí un cuento corto para mi clase de creación literaria. Después de eso decidí hacerlo más largo. Hace un par de meses lo encontré de nuevo y quise publicarlo pero como cuento original me arriesgaba mucho, así que decidí adaptarlo y aquí esta.

¡Dejen Reviews!


End file.
